


Bullet Train Ride

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullet Trains, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Trains, tony stark is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Train test rides the bullet train from his three properties after its completion 2 months late.
Series: Enass-AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 12





	Bullet Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A nice cutaway, before going back into the main ideas of the AU.
> 
> Tony is the futurist that builds a train to escape faster if he can't get to his suits.

“Dum-E buddy, you got to stop swiveling everywhere,” Tony said calmly to his first bot.

The little robot waved his arm angrily before hunkering down in the three charging stations. Tony blew a raspberry at the salty robot before hunkering himself back into his seat. He had a holographic video screen out reading the outputs and data coming from the train itself.

Tony wanted to make sure the train was fast and safe for his little mentees, Rhodey Bear, and his other people to see him easily. He doubled check the locks, readers, and scanners when it came to people who are allowed to use this transportation. If it works, he can help other countries with cleaner and steadier ways of transportations. Got keep thinking ahead for the future. He just has to scale back down the cost somehow without killing the integrity of the materials.

“Are we all set for the last test stop?” Tony asked FRIDAY who was working with the AI of the train. BULL-E… not a great name! But he likes it and they liked it so it was sticking.

Keeping both extremis and his own eyes on the data streaming into his tablet and brain he was happy to know the speed of the train was able to reach from Tower to Manor in a matter of 30 seconds, the compound from the tower was around a good 45 second, and Compound to Manor a matter of 32.3 seconds. So the minimum of a round trip ride from each location really only 2 minutes. He would make it faster, but this train is meant to carry more people and not just him. So, safety regulations and procedures have to keep close to ruling books. The Accords council saw it was a good way to get everyone moved from one place to another quickly in case of an emergency.

Tony honestly did it so he can get away if he needs to take a week away from everyone. His week away will be consisting also of times he goes to see his family. Everyone else there at the manor can eat a dick and choke on it.

Blinking he saw the doors open to the Manor’s elevator up to the conference and meeting hall. Stepping out of the train with Dum-E, they made their way to the elevator up the hall, down past the rooms, and to the lab. He sent BULL-E data, greeted VITO, and had FRIDAY get the projects opened to the last sessions. One project down, a million more to go.


End file.
